Ald-Dra
Biography Courbohnian native and Eurypt an escapee of the planet and its system with her twin brother, Ald-Ver. She would go onto enlisting the intelligence agencies of the Eurypt race, San'rad, the primary intelligence agency of the species. She would work with others through obtaining as much information as possible on events outside of Eurypt space or possible events that may threaten the stability, such as Skeaver pirates who found the Eurypt's more outer colonies as a particularly fun target to attempt to invade. Although, these plans of continuing aggression would ultimately end as she along with other members in the Bre'han Tik division of the intelligence agency would bring about an end to any continued threat from Skeavers who captured a small belt of resources extremely valuable to armor making in the Eurypt. They would allows the Skeavers to occupy the station and through their influence destroy life support systems and close all the exits, The Skeavers left inside were killed within moments. As most of the Skeaver force entered the facility in the raid, the Bre'Han Tik along with support of the navy would annihilate any of the remaining forces. This brought the division fame for their exploits, a badge of honor to Ald-Dra seeing as a way to serve her race and bring about an end to the open hostility attempts by the Skeavers. Time for celebration was to be cut short as Ald-Ver would disappear in the coming months. Refusing to believe that her brother simply died or deserted, she went out of her way and worked with her network of contacts to help locate her brother and used favors to eventually locate that he ended up on Bliss. Under the guise of paid leave, Ald-Dra left her post and traveled to the populated planet before finding him working in the mines. Attempts to convince him to return were met in failure as the Eurypt felt that his story of ending up in the wrong place would simply be seen as a cover for desertion and he had begun to enjoy bits of his new freedom, ultimately wishing to try and learn more about the systems. The two agreed to a pact that they would not leave the other behind. Ald-Dra would sign her resignation soon after returning from her trip and said goodbye to her parents back home before leaving to join up with her brother. Deciding to go with a more lucrative route of life and much less legal, the two began to pick up work as bodyguards or in other cases in particular for Ald-Dra as a 'numbers man' of sorts. For the next five years, the two would explore areas around the galaxy. The adventures of the two would nearly be cut to an end as they were caught in the crossfire of a Terra Prima attempt to begin executing raids on heavily populated alien areas. The riots began to spread throughout the area. The Twins fought against several attackers while attempting to hold out in a bar. Seeing they were out numbered and only armed with few weapons and less ammo, the two prepared to commit to a stand. One of the patrons of the bar happened to be Nikolai. He helped the two out of their near death situation and the two became extremely grateful, feeling they owed him a blood debt. Nikolai brought the two along with him, seeing them as potential soldiers. Evan and Nikolai would agree upon hiring them once hearing more of their backgrounds, they've been with the crew since. Weapons *Tir'sa Rifle: Eurytian rifle containing about 12 rounds, the weapon uses large rounds capable of piercing the vast majority of traditional armor and has high piercing capabilities. Along with a massive range, the weapon is attached with a variable scope that can zoom in on various distances and offers superb viewing quality. *The Broadsider: Invented by the Dazzer Co. this double-barreled shotgun was meant to throw away the traditional conventions of the double barrel while maintaining its design. The weapon is clip fed with about 12 plasma slugs, the weapon having selective fire capabilities, being able to fire off from both barrels, a common practice, while the other is to simply let each barrel fire independent of the other on the trigger pull *Needler Grenades **This grenade is one of the most effective methods of clearing rooms and causing painful injuries. The grenade at first appears to be a small sphere with a red button upon it. The grenade has several sensory modes attached onto it: thermal, radio, sonic and standard. The grenade has a 5-second delay after it reaches an intended destination before spikes shoot out from the entire grenade, making it impossible to throw back unless the target wants the spikes to stab into their flesh. The grenade will soon detonate and release spikes, shrapnel and explosive force to kill the target. The spikes and shape of the grenade have earned it the nickname, 'sea urchin.'